


First Name Basis

by coffee666



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slapping, dom scully, sub mulder, top Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sort of name was Fox anyways? Nobody ever called him Fox. Especially not Scully. Until one day in a fit of annoyance, she tests it out --and finds some very interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that when Chris Carter was a child, he actually knew a boy named Fox, and that's where Mulder's name comes from? The more you know~
> 
> Also I keep reading stuff where Mulder is the dominant one and I'm like ????? because Scully would literally not even go for that shit. And Mulder is such a sub.
> 
> Also this is just porn and I'm not even sorry. hmu on tumblr @canonmulder

“Is this what we’re going to tell Skinner?” Scully asked, her eyes gazing over the case file on her lap.

“It’s what happened.” Mulder half shrugged. For once, they were both in agreement on what happened over the course of the case –which was more or less nothing. Maybe there was more to the case, but neither of them could see into it right now.

“I’m so tired.” Scully stretched her legs out from where she sat on the bed next to him. Her stocking clad toes barely reached the foot of the bed, and Mulder tries not to take notice to the way her skirt etched up slightly. “Maybe I should go to bed.”

Secretly, Mulder longed for moments like this –when the two of them were alone and really got to talk. Sometimes they shared secrets, sometimes they just watched whatever dumb crap came on tv this late at night. Sometimes…something else happened. He hated that he secretly longed for that just as much as any other act of intimacy. Though, how could he not? He was only human. Both previous times, she’d been the one to initiate. He knew it wasn’t his place to speak up when he wanted it. It was always up to her, the ball always in her court. The ball hadn’t been played in months. Perhaps that was a good thing. Things could get complicated if they let themselves fall into that too often as if it were routine.

Shoving the thoughts out of his mind, he began to go over the file once more. With his glasses perched lazily on the bridge of his nose, and the end of a pencil stuck in his mouth, he tried to lose himself in the details of the case.

Scully slipped off the bed and began padding around the hotel floor. She picked her coat up off the desk chair and sighed.

“Where are my shoes?”

“Hmm…” he didn’t look up. Hopefully she’d hurry up find them and go next door to her own room. Then he could wind down…alone.

“Oh, this is just great…” she grumbled, pacing across the floor again.

“…Are you sure you need shoes?” he asked.

“What does that mean? Of course, Mulder.” She knelt down on the floor and glanced under the bed.

“Wherever they are, they’ll still be there in the morning.” He nibbled impatiently on the pencil, trying not to watch the way she looked on her hands and knees.

“What, Mulder?” she asked, emerging from halfway under the bed with one shoe.

“Nothing.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me, Mulder?” She bent down again to look for the other one.

“…No.” he audibly grinded his teeth against his pencil.

“Mulder.” Her voice was muffled from under the bed.

“Scully.” His eyes burned into the papers on his lap. He didn’t dare glance at her now, not with her bent over like that. Why couldn’t she just find her other shoe and leave?

“Fox.” She said his first name for the first time in years. She’s annoyed, but her voice also holds an edge of playfulness.

He stiffens, the bed springs creaking beneath him. He draws an audible breath through the nose, and his pencil splinters slightly between his teeth. Going deep in the face, his eyes dart to her now.

She seems oblivious to his sudden change in behavior, instead taking her time to brush at a scuff mark on the second shoe she’d recovered from under the bed.

 _(Finally, she’ll leave…and just in time, too.)_ Mulder thinks to himself.

She doesn’t. Instead she pairs the shoes up neatly by the door and goes to sit next to him on the bed again. She draws her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She was watching him with a sort of half-smile on her face and an amused look on her eyes.

“Are you alright, Fox?” she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

“Yep.” His mouth is dry, his voice breaking in only the one syllable.  He keeps his eyes down. The words on the file blur together before his eyes. “Aren’t you going to bed?”

“I was just thinking I might not.”  Her voice has that playful sultry undertone. It’s the only sound cutting through the pounding of his heart in his ears and the uneven draws of his breath. “Maybe we could watch tv for a while.”

“Okay.” Thinking ahead, he quickly grabs the remote from the side table on his other side and passes it to her. He can’t have her leaning over him for it…not now.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Fox?” she asks the question so innocently as she looks ahead, channel surfing.

Why, why did she have to say his name like that? He doesn’t even know why it does what it does. He grew up hating it…what sort of name was Fox anyways?! No one could ever take someone serious when they had a name like Fox, not that anyone took him seriously anyways.

It wasn’t the intimacy of the act that got him hot. No, he could call her Dana and it wouldn’t really do a thing. If anything, it would just make the situation awkward and laughable.

It most likely had to do with the way she said it. The way her voice held a bit of a condescending tone, as if taking the second to use his first name in some way made him lesser, like a child or something. It also had to do with the way it sounded –the F giving off a sensual breath, and the X sounding just so…sexual.

“Yep.” He snaps when his brain finally processed her question. “W-why do you ask?”

“You’ve been reading that same page for five minutes.” She laughs, that same playful condescending tone tacked on.  

“Have I?” it’s unbearably warm in here. His teeth grind against the pencil once more as he tries to fight the color on his cheeks.

“There’s nothing more we can do with the case now.” She stretches her legs out again and he glances up for the first time. He notices she’s left the tv on one of those infomercial channels. “You should put that away, Fox.” She turns towards him, folding her legs beneath her. He’s so very glad for the folder in his lap concealing the erection straining against the front of his pants.

“T-there’s so much work to do.” His voice is weak, just like the excuse he just gave.

He could feel a bead of sweat cascading down his temple. Why couldn’t she just go to her own room?

Scully leaned forward and grabbed his tie. She tugged at it gently, causing him to face her. She takes the end of the tie and runs the fabric down the side of his face. Her face still held a neutral expression as she mopped the sweat off of his face. He, however, was an absolute wreck. His heart was slamming loudly in his chest and his face seemed to hold a permanent blush.

“You seem tense, Fox.” She drops the end of the tie from his face, though still held part of it in her other hand. She gets on her knees, now looming above him where he sat. “What do you say we wind down?”

He knows what that means. It’s her way of asking if he’s up for her to…pass him the ball. And God, is he ever. But there are rules –rules they made especially for keeping this situation under control. There was specific phrasing for accepting her advances or denying them. There was also a certain word to halt all activity. But the most important rule of all…Scully was always in charge.

“Okay.” He can’t think of the proper words, but he hopes she understands how much he’s interested.

“Okay?” she snaps, tugging sharply on his tie.

“Yes, Agent Scully.”

He’s looking up at her with more or less worship in his eyes –and she’s looking down at him in that half-amused away. Only in this way did he ever feel small compared to her.

It’s like a switch in his brain that only activates during these times –like a dormant part of his brain suddenly becomes active –a part that overrides the rest and functions only to please her. She tugs on his tie once more and the file folder slides off his lap and onto the floor, the pencil soon following.

“Good boy, Fox.” Her free hand goes up to stroke the side of his face and he cannot remember the last time he drew and even breath.

Scully dropped his tie in favor of gently removing his glasses and placing them on the side table. She then takes his face in her hands and kisses him deeply. It was so rare that they did this, and he could tell she was breaking the situation a bit by the way she was losing herself in the kiss, letting him take some control.

His tongue moved harshly against hers, coming forward and receding as the tide does. She moaned softly, her hands sliding down from his to his chest. She tastes amazing, sweet like chocolate and peppermint. His hands snake up around her neck, pulling her closer. Their lips part for a split second for air.

“God, Fox.” She moans before diving back in again. Her hands run across his clothed chest before running up through his hair and tugging on it. Feeling her nails scrape his scalp only spurs him on. He slid his hands up under her shirt and across her back.

She seems to really enjoy it. She breathlessly parts her lips from his and lays her head down onto his shoulder. Could this really be happening? Was she actually relinquishing control? It wasn’t in the rules –the rules firmly stated that Scully was always in charge.

She was panting against his neck as he moved his hands over her back and up to her bra strap. Just as he was starting to unhook it, something changed. It was as if she realized what she was doing –she couldn’t let him have control! How dare he touch her however he wanted!

She jumped back from him and quickly slaps him across the face.

They’re both stunned for a good five seconds. He raises a hand to his stinging cheek, not taking his eyes off her. She looks back, her eyes wide with shock at what she’d just done. She wrings her hands nervously --her body language is hardly dominant now. She’s just watching him now…waiting to see what he’d do.

She struck him! Scully really stuck him! And God…he loved it! The burning on his face was rivaled only by the fire between his legs. His erection is straining so hard against his pants that he feels like he could literally die.

He didn’t know what to say. (How the hell could he ask her to do that again without sounding like an absolute freak?) Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything --she seemed to pick up on it.

Scully quickly closes the space between them again. She roughly grabs his tie again, tugging him forward. Their faces are inches apart once more.

“You liked that?! I can’t believe you liked that!” her eyes drop from his to stare at his lips.

“I—“ He blushes again and licks his lips nervously. She subconsciously licks hers as well.

“You like being punished, Fox?” she whispers, before kissing him again. As she

He moans as she takes charge again. She sucks his bottom lip between her teeth before moving down to his neck. Her lips and tongue move across his skin, soft at first, but then she bites him. He doesn’t dare try and touch her again, but dammit, he needs some relief. He settles for rubbing one hand across his still clothed erection.

“God, Scully.” He hisses as her teeth dig into his skin. In an instant, she draws back and slaps him again. “That’s Agent Scully to you.” She snaps.

He gasps as his hand flies to his cheek once more. He’s too turned on to even speak. He needs her and he needs her now. But he doesn’t dare act without permission –not unless he wants to get slapped again. (And maybe he does.)

She laughs lightly and bites her lip as she eyes him up and down. She stares unabashed at the erection tenting his pants, and he feels so hot under her gaze.

“Is that giving you trouble, Fox?” she moves closer again, and begins running her pants across the front of his pants.

“Yes,” he says, his breath catching in his throat. “—Agent Scully.” He tacks on, remembering his manners.

“Would you like to take them off?” she grips him tightly through the material and he hisses.

“Y-yes, please.” His voice is a whisper.

“Alright…take them off.”

He complies a little too eagerly. Standing up by the bed, he lets his pants and belt fall to a pile on the floor.

He stands, his cock is tenting his boxer shorts, but he doesn’t try and take them off. He just waits for her instructions, nervously shifting from foot to foot. She slid forward, her legs hanging off the bed.

He’s taller than her once more, but that does nothing to change the power dynamic. She’s made it perfectly clear that she will always be in control (and he was far from complaining.)

“On your knees.” Her voice is stern, though his trained ears can pick up on its lustful undertones.

He obeys, dropping down to below her height once more. The rough carpet digs into his knees and his breath is quick again at the thought of what’s to come.

He stares ahead, his eyes level with her lap. She slides forward a bit, her skirt sliding up slightly. She leans forward and gently touches his face, stroking it where she’d already slapped him twice.

It’s tender for a moment as they stare into each other’s eyes. They don’t say anything for a moment, and they don’t have to…they both understand. Scully clears her throat slightly before speaking with authority once more.

“…You’re gonna do something for me, okay Fox?”

“Okay…” he swallows hard, catching onto what she wants.

She slides forward a bit more, her skirt riding up to reveal the tops of her stocking across her thighs. He reaches up and carefully unzips her skirt. She quickly shrugs out of it and tosses it to the floor before laying back on the bed.

He’s so glad she’s laid back and unable to see the look on his face now. He’s eye level with her panty-clad center and he can smell her arousal. That alone has got him leaking into his shorts. He slowly reached up and begins rubbing her clit through her panties. God…she’s so wet.

She immediately responds, arching her back off the bed and moaning. He continues rubbing tight circles over her panties, loving every noise she makes. He then hooks his thumb under the top of her panties and slowly slides them off. He’s careful –ready to flinch in case she decides to slap him again. But she doesn’t, she just lifts herself off the bed slightly so they come off easier. She’s fully exposed to him now, and he’s never been more turned on in his life.

He leans forward, parting her slick folds with his fingers before slowly letting his tongue slide up and down her folds. She moans in response, a shudder passing through her body. He doesn’t give her time to recover before diving back in.

He licks her in an uneven pattern, his saliva mixing with her juices. She tastes amazing –like some sort of fruit. With one hand he slowly slides two fingers into her entrance. She arches her back once more as he curls his fingers upwards. Her moans grow louder as he moves his tongue against her clit and sucks lightly.

“…Mulder…” she breaks character as he feels her walls begin to clench around his fingers.

He moans in response against her, sending another layer of vibrations up through her. And he can’t take it anymore –he reaches his free hand down under his boxers and begins stroking himself.

“God…Mulder.” She cries out and he feels her clench even tighter around his fingers as she comes. He has to tighten his grip around the base of his shaft to keep from coming as well.

She lays there for a moment, breathing heavy…and he just watches her. He’s beginning to think that their little game is over, when she sits up. She grabs him by the tie and kisses him again, tasting herself on him.

He kisses her back as she pulls him into the bed once more. He pushes him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him, straddling him.

“Oh, Scully…” he moans, disobeying the rules on purpose. He moans again when she slaps him.

She reaches down between them and tugs his shorts down enough for his cock to finally spring free. She takes hold of it and slides it against her entrance. He audibly grinds his teeth in anticipation. He slides into her, and God…it’s so good…so warm.

She begins rocking her hips against her, and he can feel himself getting closer and closer. He longs to touch her and hold her. He reaches up, but she’s faster. She grabs his wrists in her hands and pins them down on either side of his head.

“Quiet, Fox.” She hisses in his ear, and he realizes how loud he was moaning. “Do you want everyone in the hotel to know you’re getting fucked?”

He moaned again as he came inside her. It was like she was the only feeling in the world. When he’s finally aware of his surroundings, he could feel her gently stroking his arm where she still lay on top of him.

“…Scully?” he asked quietly, testing the waters.

“Hmm?” she climbed off him and laid beside him, wrapping an arm around him.

“Why…why did you keep using my first name?”

“Because, it turns you on.” She laughed as she got under the covers.

“But how did you know that? I didn’t even know that.” He pulled his shorts on and climbed under the blankets with her.

“I can just tell.” She smiled, closing her eyes. “Is that why you never let anyone else use your first name?”

“No!” he blushed and she just laughed again. “I think it only works with you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Are you going to sleep?” he asked her, thinking of the room they’d payed for next door.

“Yea…” she nuzzled against him slightly.

“Oh, well…I was just wondering…because you know, we have your room next door?”

“What’s your point?” she yawns.

“We could go next door and…wind down all over again?”

“Mulder.” She sighs.

“I’ll let you slap me again?” his voice is feeble.

“Go to sleep, Fox.”

“Fine. Sure. Whatever.”

After a while, he does fall asleep. It’s the best sleep he’s had in a while.


End file.
